fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nurarihyon
Itsuki is a legendary demon who is said to have united a hundred demons in a single night. After that night, most demons started to think of Itsuki as the "King of Demons" or the "Leader of all Demons." Appearance Human Form Itsuki is male who looks like he is around eighteen years old. He has red eyes, short length black hair, and a well-toned body. Itsuki’s clothing is simple, comfortable, and easy to move in. Itsuki wears a tan under tunic under a tan Karate gi top. Occasionally he wears a long flowing black cloak that reaches his ankles. For pants he wears loose-fitting long tan pants. For shoes he usually wears black boots. Demon Form When Itsuki enters his demon form he is depicted as a tall man with a gourd shaped head and glowing red eyes. The color of Itsuki's hair is shown to be a combination of white and black, the top being white while the bottom half being black. Personality Itsuki has a very mysterious demeanor. No one can figure out what goes on in his head. Itsuki can change from being relatively nice to sadistic at a drop of a hat. This unstable personality causes other people to stay away from him out of fear. One of the few things people know about Itsuki is that he is wise and smart. He knows his limits and he always seems to have a plan of retreat in his head. To most demons, Itsuki is thought of as a king and a leader because of that very eventful night. As a result, Itsuki is shown having a more leader-like persona when he is around demons that are part of the Hyakki Yagyō. History Not much is known about Itsuki before that fateful night when he untied a hundred demons. Some believe he was an average traveling demon while others believe he was part of an unknown organization. Synopsis Equipment * Sword Itsuki uses a basic katana that has a three foot blade. The handle is made of steel with a black cloth wrapped around it and brown leather wrapped around the cloth. Magic and Abilities 'Teleportation Magic' Teleportation Magic is a type of caster magic that allows Itsuki to get from one place to another instantaneously. While Itsuki occasionally uses it to cover long distances quickly, its primary use is to give Itsuki an upper hand during hand-to-hand fights. *Rift Action - Rift Action is a technique that allows Itsuki to teleport to a spot that he has marked with a magical seal. *Direct Line - This is a basic teleportation spell that allows Itsuki to teleport to any location in a direct line. 'Sensing Magic' Sensing Magic is a type of magic that allows Itsuki to become a radar for magical energy. He is able to sense and sometimes even differenate mages based on their magical energy. 'Immense Physical Prowess' Itsuki's physical prowess surpasses normal human limitations. His strength and speed are incredible which is shown when he uses his unique fighting style. 'Expert hand-to-hand combatant' During Itsuki's travels, he created and mastered his own unique fighting style. This fighting style incorporates his incredible physical prowess to overwhelm the opponent with both speed and strength. There are many techniques derived from this fighting style including creating afterimages and incorporating Energy Magic to perform a powerful punch. *Afterimage Technique- The Afterimage Technique that allows Itsuki to move with great speed to not only dodge an attack but leave an afterimage in his wake. * Golden Punch- Golden Punch is one of the most famous techniques derived from Itsuki's fighting style. Itsuki strikes his opponent with a powerful karate punch. Upon impact he releases a short but powerful blast of energy, this results in the opponent being propelled back with great force. *Sixty-four Swift Kicks- Itsuki unleashes a flurry of 64 kicks in five seconds. Each kick has enough power to easily crack a boulder and the speed of each kick is rumored to be 25 mph. *Elbow Strike- A seemingly simple counterattack that in involves the elbow. Itsuki waits until his foe is in mid punch, and then he steps inside the opponents guard and delivers a powerful elbow strike to the foe's chest. The strike is strong enough to fracture the enemies ribs. Itsuki then release a powerful pulse of energy that can knock the wind out of the opponent and make the foe loose their balance and fall down. 'Enhanced Senses' Itsuki's senses are a lot sharper then normal humans. He has incredible vision in the dark, however it takes him awhile to adjust to light. 'Superior intellect and wisdom' It is estimated that Itsuki has an IQ around 190 and he is wise beyond his years. Fear Inducement Immense Magical Power Trivia *Itsuki shares his name with a character I created on Naruto Fanon. *Itsuki's fighting style is very similar to a fighting style I created on Naruto Fanon called Kaneko Fist. *Itsuki was inspired by the legend of Nurarihyon. *Itsuki's favorite drink is tea. Category:Characters Category:Male